Weissman Inc
by Metempsychosis-chan
Summary: Où les inventions de Weissman ont des effets quelque peu indésirables.
1. Chapter 1

Pairings : très certainement des sous-entendus de Munamiko, Sarumi, Serizumo, et peut-être un peu de Kuroshiro.

Note 1 : gag, humour et tout ce que vous voulez, les personnages seront donc un peu OOC, nous nous excusons si cela vous dérange.

Note 2 : Il s'agira d'une sorte de semi-UA. Weissman et Kokujouji sont ceux qu'ils étaient en 1945. Et Isana Yashiro est le fils de Claudia Weissman, pour expliquer leur ressemblance au niveau du sourire d'idiot. (Et bien sûr, tout le monde est vivant. Non, nous ne sommes pas dans le déni.)

Note 3 : Totsuka Tatara est également soupçonné par les auteurs d'être un ninja.

Bonne lecture !

**Weissman Inc**

Chapitre 1 : où les ennuis commencent.

En ce début de matinée de printemps, le soleil avait pointé le bout de son nez à Shizume City. Les premiers rayons timides éclairaient paresseusement les bâtiments, les chats se doraient sous l'astre brillant tout en dormant, les jupes se raccourcissaient et tous profitaient de l'apparent beau temps.

Oui, apparent. Car pour certains, ce beau temps tournait lentement à la tempête, sans qu'ils ne puissent rien y faire... pour cela il aurait déjà fallu qu'ils soient en mesure de se rendre compte de ce qui se tramait dans leur dos...

-''Neko ! Sale bête ! Reviens ici tout de suite !''

-''Maa, Kuroh, ce n'est pas en la menaçant ainsi avec ton épée qu'elle cessera de fuir ! De plus... aaaaah, il ne m'écoute pas...'' se désola le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs qui tentait de ne pas se faire distancer par l'homme courant devant lui - qui n'effrayait pas seulement le chaton qu'il coursait avec ses gesticulations/cris/menaces; mais également les innocents passants.

Essoufflé, Isana Yashiro s'arrêta et pris appui sur le parapluie – ou bien était-ce plutôt une sorte d'ombrelle ? - rouge qu'il transportait sous son bras. Soupirant profondément avant de se laisser glisser au sol, Shiro leva les yeux au ciel et contempla les petits nuages blancs qui s'y baladaient tranquillement au gré de la petite brise fraîche mais bienvenue vu la chaleur ambiante.

-''J'espère que tout cela ne nous attirera pas d'ennuis...'' souffla-t-il en regardant passer un nuage rond dont la forme lui rappela malencontreusement celle d'une pelote de laine.

...

Dans un autre coin de la ville, le soleil avait également pointé le bout de son nez. Les premiers rayons timides éclairaient toujours paresseusement les bâtiments, les chats continuaient à se dorer sous l'astre brillant tout en dormant, les jupes restaient courtes mais aucune des personnes présentes à cet endroit n'y prêtaient attention.

Elles étaient bien trop occupées, soit à fuir très loin soit à fuir se cacher.

L'imaginaire collectif n'avait jamais considéré les personnes auréolées de couleurs différentes se faire face comme une chose sans danger lorsque l'on se trouve à proximité.

La cause de cette panique ? Trois individus en uniforme bleu en opposition avec un groupe de cinq personnes mal assorties à première vue.

-''Suoh Mikoto, je te prie de rappeler tes hommes immédiatement et de cesser de causer la panique en ville.'' lança le plus grand homme des bleus.

-''Et tu crois que je n'ai pas vu TES hommes se lancer à leur poursuite, Munakata Reisi ?'' répliqua nonchalamment le dit Suoh Mikoto qui alluma tranquillement une cigarette.

-''La mission du Scepter 4 est de protéger les civils des barbares de votre genre.''

-''C'est ce gang qui nous a cherché en vendant de la drogue sur notre territoire. Le Scepter 4 n'a rien à voir là-dedans.''

Aucun autre mot ne fut échangé mais les auras de chaque membre combattant des deux clans s'intensifièrent. Les rares passants restants s'enfuirent bien vite et les commerçants tentèrent de protéger leurs vitrines en fermant boutique. Comme si un simple rideau de fer pouvait contrer les pouvoirs des rois.

-''La ville de Shizume City vous présente en exclusivité : Clash ! Les forces de l'ordre méconnues du grand public représentées par Munakata-san, Awashima-san et Saru-kun – faites coucou à la caméra ! - versus Homra représenté aujourd'hui par King, Kusanagi-san, Yata-kun et Anna-chan en tant que jolie supportrice des rouges ! Qui sortira vainqueur de ce duel ?''

-''... Totsuka... range cette caméra et arrête tes bêtises. On essaie d'être sérieux ici.'' l'interrompit Kusanagi.

-''Je ne peux autoriser que des images du Scepter 4 circulent sans contrôle de notre part.'' commenta sérieusement Munakata en remontant ses lunettes.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent continuer leur affrontement – verbal et plus si affinité -, une drôle de fille aux longs cheveux roses passa en coup de vent entre les deux groupes et lâcha un objet non identifié à leurs pieds. L'information eut à peine le temps de parvenir à leurs cerveaux que le noir absolu les engloutit.

...

-''Récapitulons la situation !'' s'exclama joyeusement Totsuka, assis face à une attablée bien étrange pour ce petit restaurant familial sans histoire. ''Donc, vous me dites tous que vous ne vous trouvez plus dans votre corps d'origine. C'est vraiment incroyable ! Et si je faisais l'appel pour voir qui est où ?...''

''King !''

Une Awashima Seri affalée de manière très... virile sur sa chaise émit un grommellement ennuyé.

''Awashima Seri-san !''

Un Fushimi Saruhiko bien trop poli pour être vrai et bien assis leva la main d'un air mécontent.

''Saru-kun !''

Un Yata Misaki affichant une tête souriante de psychopathe fit remarquer avec intérêt que les boxers de Misaki étaient rouge comme il s'y attendait.

-''Enfoiré ! Pourquoi est-ce que c'est TOI qui est dans MON corps ?! J'exige qu'on te ligote jusqu'à ce que je le récupère !'' hurla une Anna, le visage déformé par la colère, s'attirant des regards choqués des parents des tables voisines.

-''Yata est donc dans le corps de Anna-chan, je vois. Où est Anna ?''

Un Munakata Reisi bien plus inexpressif que d'habitude leva les yeux de son milk-shake à la fraise pour se manifester.

''Munakata-san ?''

Un Kusanagi Izumo ayant l'air très sûr de lui remonta ses lunettes de soleil d'une manière qui révélait immédiatement l'identité de l'occupant de ce corps.

''Kusanagi-san ?''

Un Suoh Mikoto très réveillé se signala présent comme s'il était retourné sur les bancs scolaires.

-''Nous avons donc tout le monde ! Maintenant la question est : roulement de tambour !... Pourquoi ?''

Misaki (dans Anna) posa alors la question qui leur brûlait à tous les lèvres : ''Mais... Totsuka-san... pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas affecté ?''

-''Cela fait partie des sept mystères de Shizume City !'' répondit-il, laissant sous-entendre qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

-''Misaki, tant que je suis dans ce corps, je pourrais lever les mystères de la sexualité pour toi, afin que ton corps gagne en expérience...'' proposa d'un air plus que pervers Saru (dans Misaki) en regardant droit dans les yeux Misaki (dans Anna). Ce qui donnait à la scène un air terriblement pédophile. Saruhiko (dans Misaki) se fit frapper par Izumo (dans Mikoto), qui ne voulait pas que leur groupe se fasse plus mal voir qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-''Enquêtons sur ce qui s'est passé !'' lança un Totsuka très motivé et sourd à son entourage. Il pourrait faire un très bon reportage souvenir.

-''C'est bien beau tout ça, mais que fait-on du problème de nos surbonnés ? On les met au courant ? On leur dissimule ?'' demanda sérieusement Seri (dans Saru).

-''Ce serait mieux de ne pas leur dire pour ne pas les perturber... Essayez donc de rester dans votre personnage. Et pour ce faire... séance conseil, écoutez attentivement le maître ! Yata-kun, je ne veux pas entendre de vilains mots dans la bouche de Anna-chan ! En gros, tu te tais. Anna, remonte de temps en temps tes lunettes d'un air supérieur, ça devrait faire illusion. Munakata-san, criez de manière très féminine quand on touche au bar de Homra. Kusanagi-san, reste allongé quelque part en n'oubliant pas de grogner quand on s'adresse à toi. King, tu dois donner l'air de quelqu'un qui a un balai coincé dans le cul ! Et sois plus poli aussi. Quand à vous Awashima-san, ayez l'air constamment ennuyée par votre entourage. Imaginez que toutes les personnes autour de vous ont commis un crime contre l'humanité, ça devrait fonctionner. Vous n'êtes pas obligée de harceler Yata par contre. Saru-kun, tu dois te comporter en digne groupie de King ! Et tu ne peux pas aller t'isoler dans les toilettes pour faire des choses que je ne peux pas nommer devant Anna. Une dernière question ?''

-''Hey, je vois le monde en gris et rouge ! Mikoto-san, vous êtes étincelant !'' lança Misaki (dans Anna) à l'adresse de Mikoto (dans Seri) mais en regardant Izumo (dans Mikoto), tandis que les autres semblaient vouloir assassiner Totsuka sur place pour ses commentaires. C'est donc ainsi que le monde extérieur les perçoit ?!

-''Yata-chan, c'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?'' se désola Izumo (dans Mikoto).

L'assemblée entière jeta un regard désolé au jeune skateboarder – qui ressemblait à une jeune enfant pour le moment -, pour le peu de jugeote qu'il pouvait avoir parfois. Totsuka en soupira intérieurement de soulagement, la possibilité que la paille du milk-shake de Anna (dans Munakata) soit transformée en arme de destruction massive par les monstres attablés à ses côtés étant suffisamment élevée que pour lui faire regretter cet achat.

Heureusement pour lui, il fût le seul à envisager le futur de ce morceau de plastique de la sorte.

...

Dans un coin du même restaurant, à une table plus isolée, deux adolescents se consultaient du regard. L'air était lourd de gravité, et le sujet de leur conversation silencieuse semblait d'une extrême importance pour ces deux jeunes gens.

-''Kuroh... ne trouves-tu pas qu'une autre sauce aurait été plus appropriée pour ce plat ?''

-''Oui en effet, heureusement que ce n'est pas Miwa Ichigen-sama que j'ai emmené dans cet endroit. J'en serais mort de honte que d'avoir fait preuve d'aussi mauvais goût en sa présence.''

-''Sinon, pour en revenir au sujet important... pas que la nourriture ne le soit pas !'' ajouta-t-il précipitamment sous le regard furieux de son ami. ''Eh... une idée de l'endroit où pourrait se trouver Neko avec la pelote de laine qu'elle a volée chez mon oncle ?''

-''Cette sale bête m'a filé entre les doigts ! Quel déshonneur...'' s'exclama Kuroh en tapant du poing sur la table, renversant la salière au passage.

-''Oui j'avais remarqué ! On pourrait essayer de se rendre dans les endroits qu'elle aime, comme le marchand de poisson ou...''

Un brouhaha provenant de l'avant du restaurant les interrompit dans leurs réflexions existentielles.

-''Aah les jeunes de nos jours, aucun respect. Si seulement Miwa Ichigen-sama avait été là pour leur inculquer le respect du repas ainsi que...''

Shiro cessa d'écouter les divagations de son compagnon qui semblait omettre qu'il était lui-même encore un jeune, et ce, pas seulement au yeux de la loi. Il décida de ne pas questionner Kuroh à ce sujet afin de ne pas le plonger dans un abîme d'auto-flagellation/dépression/désespoir.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : où les ennuis continuent.

Suite à la discussion entre les deux groupes (principalement menée par un Totsuka Tatara très enthousiaste), ils avaient décidé de faire comme si de rien n'était et s'étaient rendus ''exercer leurs talents d'acteurs aux endroits respectifs où leurs corps transitoires étaient censés se rendre'' comme l'avait si bien dit Totsuka, apparemment aux anges. Son reportage allait être un chef d'œuvre.

Au début, tout se déroula relativement bien.

Anna (dans Munakata) restait sagement derrière son bureau et dessinait sur les rapports du Scepter 4, mimant l'acte du travail pour ceux qui auraient l'audace et le cran de pénétrer dans son sanctuaire. Étant seule tout le temps, elle pouvait même se permettre ses milk-shakes. Elle appréciait aussi le fait d'être aussi grande et de pouvoir regarder tout le monde de haut.

Munakata (dans Izumo) avait quelques connaissances en cocktail et ne se débrouillait pas si mal que ça. Les clients n'avaient pas de commande particulièrement compliquées non plus. Si l'on devait trouver quelque chose à lui reprocher, c'était de ne pas prononcer correctement le fameux ''_mademoiselle_'', marque de fabrique made in Kusanagi.

Izumo (dans Mikoto) pouvait surveiller et conseiller discrètement son remplaçant temporaire en s'accoudant au bar ou en s'affalant dans le fauteuil. La vie d'un Suoh Mikoto était très facile mais un peu répétitive.

Mikoto (dans Seri) avait prétexté être malade et s'était rendu dans ''sa'' chambre pour se reposer. Selon les dires de cette femme, il se serait fait tout de suite démasquer avec son caractère laxiste s'il avait tenté de travailler avec les autres en tant que lieutenant.

Seri (dans Saru) travaillait d'arrache-pied pour rattraper le boulot en retard de ce fainéant de Fushimi tout en mangeant ses haricots (en cachette pour ne pas réveiller les soupçons) afin de se remonter le moral. Le nombre de parties de solitaire ayant été jouées sur cet ordinateur était accablant. Elle allait supprimer les jeux de ce poste de travail, et pas plus tard que maintenant !

Saruhiko (dans Misaki) restait dans un coin, jouant sur la console de Yata pour tenter de passer inaperçu, tout en s'empêchant de lâcher ses ''tsk'' caractéristiques et de déprécier Homra. Il s'en donnait par contre à cœur joie dès qu'il s'agissait de frapper et insulter Kamamoto Rikio.

Finalement, Misaki (dans Anna) gardait un œil sur ''lui-même'' et était calme pour une fois car il essayait de se repérer dans ce monde monochrome. Et de ne pas penser au fait qu'il portait une robe. Et qu'il se sentait trop exposé à son goût. Et que Saruhiko l'avait énervé en disant que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu le monde depuis un si petit niveau.

Les choses cependant, ne tardèrent pas à dégénérer...

Seri (dans Saru) était tombée complètement malade, le corps de Fushimi ne supportant apparemment pas l'ingestion de ses haricots. Elle s'acharnait à vouloir finir ses papiers malgré ses crampes horribles. Elle avait bien ses menstruations chaque mois, elle pouvait bien survivre à ça...

Oh...

Merde.

Mikoto (dans Seri) choisit ce moment pour débarquer, les épaules tombantes et l'air contrit.

-''Oy, toi... comment on fait pour dormir avec ta poitrine ? Sur le ventre c'est impossible, sur le côté ça tire et sur le dos ça m'oppresse... Et puis j'ai un de ces mal de ventre et une migraine pas possible... Vous les femmes devez vraiment supporter ça tous les mois ?'' se plaignit le grand roi rouge.

Seri tenta de formuler une réponse mais Anna (dans Munakata) rentra dans ce bureau /moulin pour signifier qu'elle en avait marre et qu'elle allait se promener. Elle avait usé tous les crayons rouges qu'elle avait réussi à trouver – c'est à dire pas beaucoup. Mikoto (dans Seri) attrapa les épaules de Anna (dans Munakata), l'air grave.

-''Anna. Profites de ta jeunesse tant que tu le peux. La vie d'adulte est remplie de souffrances.'' philosopha-t-il.

Heureusement que personne n'a eu l'idée de rentrer dans ce bureau commenta _in petto _Seri (dans Saru). La scène leur aurait semblé venir d'un autre monde. Voir leur supérieure dire ce genre de choses à leur commandant plus âgé qu'elle ferait naître des théories passablement étranges dans leur esprit.

Du côté de Homra, Misaki (dans Anna) avait tenté de se déplacer s'était tordu la cheville à cause des petits talons que la jeune fille portait; résultant en une série de jurons. Kamamoto, entendant cela sortir de la bouche de leur petite princesse renversa son verre de surprise sur le bar adoré importé d'Angleterre de Kusanagi-san. Un grand silence se fit. Kamamoto allait déguster. Cependant, Munakata (dans Izumo) était trop occupé à boire un cocktail qu'il s'était préparé – ils étaient gratuits après tout, autant en profiter – et ne prêta aucune attention à l'accident.

Les yeux sortirent de leurs orbites et les mâchoires se décrochèrent au sein des membres présents. Kusanagi Izumo... ne tuait pas la personne ayant osé salir son bar ? Que se passait-il donc ici ? Et pourquoi donc Suoh Mikoto était-il sorti précipitamment après avoir failli brûler le divan sur lequel il reposait ? On entendit un grand cri dans la rue et des choses tomber au sol.

Misaki (dans Anna) se rendit compte alors avec horreur que Saruhiko avait profité de la confusion engendrée pour s'éclipser _avec son corps_. Il devait absolument le retrouver. Furieux, il empoigna Kamamoto, déclara vouloir faire du shopping, pris son skateboard sous le regard intrigué de Rikio et sortit en trombe.

Ces sautes d'humeur étaient sans doute les prémices d'une puberté précoce, se dit Kamamoto en partant à la suite de la jeune fille qui marchait décidément bizarrement.

Misaki (dans Anna) réussit à semer Kamamoto en s'enfuyant sur son skateboard après l'avoir convaincu de lui acheter des vêtements de garçon. Maintenant en short, t-shirt et chaussures _plates_, il avait beaucoup plus de facilités à se déplacer. Opération trouver Saruhiko et lui éclater la tronche lancée. Même si c'était techniquement son propre corps qu'il allait frapper.

À défaut de trouver Fushimi, il tomba nez à nez avec Anna (dans Munakata) qui déambulait en regardant les gens de haut, les effrayant. N'importe qui aurait peur de se faire jauger par un grand homme aussi hautain et en uniforme décoré – ce qui laissait sous-entendre qu'il était un haut gradé; de quoi, ça, personne ne le sait.

-''Oi !'' S'exclama Misaki (dans Anna), prenant quelques secondes pour se rapeller qui se trouvait en possession du corps du roi bleu. ''Anna ! Comment tu fais pour marcher avec tes habits normaux ? Je pige pas ! Et tes cheveux me dérangent, je devrais aller les couper...''

Anna (dans Munakata) ne répondit pas. Cependant, l'aura bleue grandissante et l'épée de Damoclès qui s'élevait haut dans le ciel montraient très clairement que l'idée était tout sauf bonne. Message reçu. Ne pas toucher aux cheveux de Anna.

-''Euh... je plaisantais bien sûr ! Ha... ha... ha... Et... tu aurais pas vu Saru ?''

Anna (dans Munakata) fit non de la tête, et l'observa la dépasser en skateboard. Voir son corps se déplacer avec autant d'aisance lui donna envie de s'y essayer aussi, une fois qu'elle l'aurait regagné.

Elle continua son chemin en direction d'une ligne de magasins qu'elle aimait. Elle s'arrêta devant une vitrine, des robes multicolores attirant son attention. Depuis qu'elle avait ce corps, elle n'arrêtait pas de s'émerveiller de ce monde rempli de couleurs qu'elle n'avait jamais pu distinguer auparavant.

Des policiers surgirent soudain de nulle part et l'encerclèrent.

-''Monsieur, vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Nous vous suivons depuis tout à l'heure et vous avez agressé selon témoins une petite fille et vous vous retrouvez maintenant à regarder une vitrine de manière très suspecte. Veuillez nous accompagnez au poste, nous allons vous placer en garde à vue pour la nuit.''

...

Saruhiko (dans Misaki) vit arriver Anna (dans Munakata) dans la cellule à côté de la sienne. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir fait, elle ? Mais bon, voir le corps de son patron en prison valait le détour.

-''Oy, qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour te retrouver ici Anna ?''

-''Je ne sais pas, je faisais la même chose que d'habitude.'' répondit-elle d'une petite voix. ''Et Saruhiko ?'' ajouta-t-elle.

-''Exhibitionnisme et harcèlement sexuel envers une petite fille.'' dit-il d'une voix ennuyée.

-''Saruhiko... je n'apprécie pas que tu aies fait ça à mon corps.''

-''J'ai pas touché, j'ai juste dit ''Misaki, ton corps est parfait.'' et ils ont cru que je parlais à ton corps; et donc à une mineure. '' se justifia Saruhiko, qui pour une fois avait l'air gêné.

...

Mikoto (dans Seri) avait décidé de se rendre au bar Homra et passa les portes, choquant les membres présents. Ils étaient bien au courant que cette femme venait souvent ici, mais... elle était toujours en uniforme, donc toujours en service... Il leur semblait pourtant qu'elle était sérieuse. Munakata (dans Izumo) qui était en train de ramasser des verres sales sur une table se fit claquer les fesses par le corps de sa subordonnée.

-''Hey beau gosse, sers moi un _Turkey_.'' lança la femme au cœur de glace, le regard rempli de promesses charnelles.

-''Mais bien entendu, tout de suite _mademoiselle_.'' répondit le propriétaire du bar

d'un air charmeur.

Izumo (dans Mikoto) commença à s'étouffer dans un coin, puis se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la blonde pour la traîner à part et s'engager dans une conversation à voix basse très enflammée.

-''Oy Mikoto ! Qu'est-ce que tu penses être en train de faire avec _nos corps _?''

-''Ben... je drague Munakata. Où est le problème ?''

-''Le problème c'est que vous n'êtes pas dans vos corps triple buse !''

-''Ah ? Mais toi et cette femme sortez ensemble non ? Alors je vois pas ce qui va pas... Et puis je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'une femme ressent durant le sexe.''

Izumo (Mikoto) sembla s'étrangler à nouveau. Parce qu'il voulait sérieusement le faire dans un corps qui n'était pas le sien ?

-''Ah mais non, ça va pas, j'ai mes règles...'' se rendit compte Mikoto (dans Seri) d'un air déçu.

-''TU AS TES QUOI ?'' hurla Izumo (dans Mikoto).

-''Votre verre _mademoiselle_.'' intervint Reisi (dans Izumo). ''Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter, dommage que tu aies tes règles Suoh.'' finit-il en adressant un clin d'œil à l'intéressé.

-''MAIS AUCUN DE VOUS N'EN A RIEN À FOUTRE DE RIEN OU QUOI ? DUO D'IMBÉCILES !'' tempêta Izumo (dans Mikoto) dont l'aura commençait à se faire très menaçante et qui semblait sur le point de sortir son épée de Damoclès.

Les membres de Homra présents fuirent l'atmosphère dangereuse du bar. Ils n'avaient jamais vu leur roi si énervé. Ils devaient vraiment avoir loupé quelque chose de très important dans la relation entre ces trois là.

C'est ce moment là que choisit un Kamamoto paniqué pour débarquer, les interrompant dans leur dispute à sens unique – Kusanagi contre les abrutis insensibles.

-''Anna ! Anna a disparu !''

Les trois occupants de la pièce se retournèrent d'un bloc sur le blond affolé, qui recula d'un pas sous l'aura menaçante se dégageant du trio restant.

Anna ? Mais... c'était Yata dans son corps non ? Il n'y avait pas vraiment de quoi s'inquiéter alors... à part si le grand méchant Fushimi le trouvait.

-''Aaah, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a aujourd'hui, déjà qu'elle a reçu la mauvaise influence de Yata-san, maintenant elle l'imite... Pourquoi m'appelle-t-elle ''Kamamoto'' et plus ''Rikio'' ?'' se plaignit le concerné.

-''Appelle Yata, il est dehors. Il la trouvera.'' lança Izumo (dans Mikoto) dans le but de calmer Kamamoto. Il espérait que Fushimi serait assez intelligent que pour jouer son rôle de Yata Misaki au téléphone.

Kamamoto composa le numéro de Yatagarasu. Cependant, la voix qui répondit n'était définitivement pas la sienne.

-''Kamamoto-san ? Ici l'agent Suzuki, vous essayer de joindre Yata Misaki ?''

Rikio, intrigué, enclencha le haut-parleur pour permettre aux autres d'entendre la conversation.

-''Oui, en effet... Qu'est-il arrivé à Yata-san ?''

-''Et bien voyez-vous...'' le policier sembla se servir une tasse de café avant de poursuivre ''... Yata Misaki a été interpellé plus tôt dans la journée et se trouve actuellement en garde à vue pour exhibitionnisme et harcèlement sexuel sur mineure.''

-''PARDON ? Est... est-ce que je pourrais parler à Yata-san s'il vous plaît ?''

Les autres soupirèrent en cœur. Ils avaient eu tort de faire confiance à Fushimi.

-''C'est malheureusement impossible. De toute façon il pourra sortir demain matin. D'ailleurs c'est étrange, on a eu un deuxième individu qu'on a dû arrêter pour harcèlement sur mineure... En plus la gamine qui était victime semblait être la même dans les deux cas... Des longs cheveux blancs et habillée comme un garçon... Ah, l'autre suspect est un certain Munakata Reisi, drôle de nom...'' déblatéra le policier comme s'il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort dans son bureau et que la seule chose à faire était de raconter les secrets professionnels du commissariat au premier venu – plutôt au premier appelant dans ce cas précis.

À ces mots, Munakata (dans Izumo) s'étrangla. Mais qu'est-ce que cette gamine avait pu faire pour se retrouver en prison ? Il pensait pourtant que son corps était entre de bonnes mains, cette petite fille lui avait toujours semblé être une personne d'une grande maturité... Mikoto (dans Seri) fut pris d'une crise de fou rire sous le regard interloqué de Kamamoto. Quand à Izumo (dans Mikoto), il semblait absolument catastrophé. Qui lui avait foutu des abrutis pareils ? Et pourquoi est-ce que Yata occupant le corps de Anna semblait rameuter tous les pervers du coin ? Non mais attendez un peu... Anna, avec le corps du roi bleu n'aurait pas pu draguer son propre corps... que c'était-il donc passé ?

Izumo (dans Mikoto) empoigna les deux imbéciles (les deux rois), chacun en train de s'étouffer dans un coin pour une raison différente, et les entraîna dans son van pour régler un peu cette affaire, laissant Kamamoto sidéré sur place, toujours en train d'écouter le policier qui parlait maintenant de l'état de santé de sa mère à la campagne.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonne lecture ?

Chapitre 3 : où les ennuis se terminent ?

Kokujouji Daikaku - plus connu sous le nom de ''roi d'or''- faisait les cent pas dans la pièce qu'il préférait, tout en haut de sa tour. Il était préoccupé. Pourquoi diable Munakata Reisi du Scepter 4 et Yatagarasu de Homra s'étaient-ils retrouvés en prison ? Une strain serait-elle impliquée ? Mais quels seraient alors ses pouvoirs pour pousser un homme aussi responsable que le quatrième roi à s'en prendre à une petite fille en plein jour et devant tant de témoins ?

Quelque chose n'était pas clair dans cette affaire, et il allait s'en occuper personnellement. Il signifia à un de ces hommes qui montaient la garde devant la porte de les sortir de là et de les lui amener.

Il prit également les dispositions nécessaires pour que cette histoire disparaisse de tous documents existants – et cela comprenait la mémoire des policiers de service ce jour-ci.

...

Izumo (dans Mikoto) arriva en catastrophe au centre de police de Shizume City, suivis de Mikoto (dans Seri) et Reisi (dans Izumo) qui se tenaient tranquillement par la main.

-''Vous vous croyez où les tourtereaux ? Ramenez-vous et lâchez-vous !'' s'écria Izumo (dans Mikoto), au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Après quelques explications du policier en charge de l'endroit, ils apprirent que Munakata Reisi et Yata Misaki n'avaient jamais été arrêtés et qu'il ne voyait absolument pas de quoi ils parlaient.

Izumo (dans Mikoto) jura, les ''lapins'' du roi d'or avaient déjà bougé et s'étaient empressés de faire disparaître toutes traces.

Une sonnerie retentit. La sienne. Son portable étant pour le moment en possession de Munakata Reisi qui décrocha sans aucune gène.

-''Fushimi-kun ? ...oui très bien. Nous arrivons. ... D'accord, nous les emmènerons.''

...

L'entièreté des personnes victimes du changement de corps se retrouvèrent donc devant le roi doré. Misaki (dans Anna) avait été difficile à trouver, et ils ne l'avaient localisé que grâce au système de surveillance de Shizume City piraté par le Scepter 4 depuis la tour de Kokujouji Daikaku afin de ne rien ébruiter.

Après avoir expliqué la situation au jeune roi d'or, celui-ci déclara qu'il savait qui pourrait peut-être les aider puisque cette personne faisait beaucoup d'expériences étranges elle-même. Adolf K. Weissman.

-''Le légendaire roi d'argent ?'' commenta Reisi (dans Izumo) surpris.

-''Lui-même.'' répondit laconiquement le dirigeant fantôme du Japon, songeant déjà aux catastrophes et autres écarts que son grand ami Weissman ne manquerait pas de commettre. Cet homme n'avait vraiment jamais été doué avec ses semblables.

...

-''Dis Kuroh, tu ne crois pas que Neko pourrait être chez Daikaku-san ? Après tout elle adore les cuisines là-bas.''

-''Au point où on en est, autant aller voir. Il pourra peut-être nous aider. Allons-y !'' déclara le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, manquant emporter la nappe dans sa précipitation.

-''Attends Kuroh ! Laisse-moi finir mon curry !'' lança son compagnon Shiro qui sauva de justesse son assiette de la chute. Qui se plaignait du manque de manière des jeunes à table et dérangeait son temps de repas en ce moment même ? Un peu de constance serait la bienvenue.

...

Le roi d'or était parti contacter Weissman, après avoir confortablement installé ses invités autour d'un goûter et de thés exotiques, dans le plus pur décor japonais. Peu de temps après, Kokujouji vint les rejoindre et les informa que le roi d'argent s'était mis en route de suite afin de leur venir en aide, le cas dans lequel ils se trouvaient coincés l'intéressant au plus haut point.

Trente minutes d'attente, deux assiettes cassées, un joli meuble décoratif du XVIIIe siècle ayant traversé la moitié de la pièce et une dizaine de sachets de thé plus tard - traduction : Misaki (dans Anna) avait lancé de la vaisselle sur Saruhiko (dans Misaki) qui ne pouvait pas passer plus de deux minutes sans commentaire salace ou déplacé, Izumo (dans Mikoto) essayait d'empêcher Reisi (dans Izumo) et Mikoto (dans Seri) de se rouler des pelles à l'aide du mobilier présent –; bref, Weissman fut annoncé par un des subordonnés de Kokujouji Daikaku.

Entra dans la pièce un homme d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux argent court et à l'air enjoué. Il semblait ravi de voir de nouvelles têtes malgré la gravité de la situation qu'il ne semblait pas saisir, tout comme Totsuka au début de la journée.

-''Alors comme ça vous avez changé de corps ? C'est marrant parce que dernièrement j'ai rencontré le septième roi qui avait justement l'habilité de prendre possession d'un corps à volonté ! Je me suis servi de lui comme cobaye pour comprendre et appliquer ce phénomène, c'était très intéressant !''

-''Weissman... ce que tu as fait me semble très illégal...'' fit remarquer Daikaku.

-''Mais nooon, je l'ai fait _underground_, ce n'était sur le territoire de personne ! Laissez-moi voir de plus près ces spécimens.'' Le roi d'or se promis de prendre au sérieux les prochains témoins qui affirmaient avoir vu un homme correspondant au profil de Weissman entrer ou sortir par une bouche d'égout.

-''On est des personnes ! Ne nous traite pas comme des objets à étudier !'' hurla Misaki (dans Anna).

-''En voilà une petite fille pleine de vigueur !'' répondit Weissman, son sourire niais ne bougeant pas d'un seul millimètre.

Cette conversation très intéressante sur le thème de l'éthique du cobaye fût interrompue par le même subordonné au masque de lapin que tout à l'heure – ou tout du moins le semblait-il, comment les reconnaître sous ces fameux masques ? –, homme de main qui annonça deux nouveaux visiteurs répondant aux noms de Yatogami Kuroh et Isana Yashiro. Weissman les fit entrer comme s'il était le maître de maison mais cela ne sembla gêner outre mesure le dirigeant du Japon qui prépara du thé pour les nouveaux arrivants.

Ces deux jeunes gens, qui se trouvaient être le neveu du roi d'argent et son ami, déclarèrent qu'ils étaient à la recherche d'une dénommée Neko. Les occupants de la pièce – à l'exception des rois d'or et d'argent – eurent besoin d'un peu plus d'explications puisqu'ils ne connaissaient aucun des sus-nommés. Ils apprirent ainsi que les deux garçons n'étaient pas à la recherche d'un chat mais d'une jeune femme.

-''Et bien, Neko se balade souvent... pas très habillée... Elle a de longs cheveux roses...'' commença Shiro.

-''De longs cheveux roses ? Mais alors c'est la connasse qui est responsable de notre état !'' hurla encore une fois Misaki (dans Anna), décidément très énervé ces derniers temps, tout comme l'était Shiro en ce moment – pas question de laisser son amie être insultée de la sorte.

-''Tiens... maintenant que j'y repense... cette jeune fille a dernièrement volé une pelote de laine dans mon laboratoire...'' les coupa Weissman.

-''Tsk, c'est quoi le rapport avec l'affaire ?'' coupa Saruhiko (dans Misaki) d'un air plus qu'ennuyé. Ce clown ne leur était d'aucune aide pour le moment et les deux énergumènes black and white les éloignaient du sujet qui les préoccupe avec leur histoire de chat-humain.

-''Et bien, vous allez rire mais j'avais utilisé cette fameuse invention qui permet de changer de corps pour servir de support pour enrouler tous les morceaux de laine qui traînaient dans mon laboratoire...'' expliqua le roi d'argent d'un ton amusé. ''Ma sœur a la mauvaise habitude d'en donner à Neko qui finit toujours par les perdre.''

Un grand silence se fit. Même le roi d'or parut affligé par la bêtise de son ami. Opération retrouvons Neko, équipe élargie. Le plus simple semblait bien sûr de se servir des pouvoirs de Anna pour la localiser... Sauf que Misaki (dans Anna) n'avait pas l'air de les comprendre malgré toutes les patientes explications de Anna (dans Munakata) qu'on avait jamais entendu parler autant en un laps de temps aussi court.

Précisons que Munakata Reisi se lance souvent dans de longues tirades assez souvent remplies de sous-entendus mais dans ce cas, imaginez que la personne qui faisait bouger cette bouche était spectaculaire – pour les membres du clan rouge seulement.

-''Essayes d'abord de repérer une personne à cet étage pour t'entraîner. Fermes les yeux, on va bouger, et tu tentes de savoir où se trouve... Mikoto par exemple.''

-''Je... vais essayer. Yosh, je suis prêt.'' Misaki (dans Anna) laissa son esprit se connecter à... en fait il ne savait pas, aux billes rouges ?

''Mikoto-san est... dans la pièce juste derrière moi !'' déclara-t-il avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de se rendre compte que Mikoto-san était juste devant lui puisqu'il n'avait pas jugé utile de se déplacer. Ils n'allaient pas aller très loin avec un talent pareil.

Le plan fût abandonné. Tous se regroupèrent à nouveau autour de la table basse.

La sonnerie d'un portable retentit. Mikoto (dans Seri) sentit sa poche vibrer au rythme de la sonnerie et décrocha sans réfléchir.

-''Ouais ? C'est pour quoi ?'' Seri (dans Saruhiko) lui fit de grands yeux fâchés. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle s'exprimait ! ''Ah ? ... Une strain sauvage en liberté au milieu du centre-ville ? ... Ouais okay, on vous rejoint. ... Ah ouais, Munakata et Fushimi sont avec moi.''

Il raccrocha et se dirigea immédiatement vers la sortie.

-''Suoh Mikoto ! Attends ! Que se passe-t-il avec cette strain ?'' demanda précipitamment Seri (dans Saru) en courant après son corps.

-''Cette _bitch_ qu'on cherche fout le bordel en ville. On va lui régler son compte pour revenir à la normale.'' déclara nonchalamment le roi rouge sans voir l'énorme faille de son plan : tuer Neko ne leur rendrait pas leurs corps respectifs.

Ses mots galvanisèrent les membres de son clan qui partirent sur le pied de guerre. Shiro était affolé.

-''Non mais Neko ne l'a pas fait exprès ! Aaah, Kuroh, viens on va la protéger de ces gens !''

Les rois d'or et d'argent restèrent dans la pièce et s'installèrent confortablement dans de moelleux sofas pour prendre le thé accompagnés de délicieuses pâtisseries.

...

-''Il parait, selon les informations de mes subordonnés, qu'elle peut créer des illusions n'est-ce pas ?'' demanda Seri (dans Saru).

-''Oui en effet.'' lui répondit Yashiro, soulagé de rencontrer enfin une personne sensée.

-''Je suppose donc que voir un chat géant ailé poursuivant des farfadets lumineux signifie que nous sommes au bon endroit.'' conclut-elle.

Doumyouji Andy se dirigea vers leur groupe d'un air mi-soulagé, mi-perplexe.

-''Commandant ! Lieutenant ! Et Fushimi-san ! Et... euh... Homra ?!''

-''Pas le temps d'expliquer, quelle est la situation ?'' demanda Seri (dans Saru).

-''On a repéré une strain qui cause la panique depuis à peu près une heure dans le quartier. Ses pouvoirs semblent être de type manipulation sensorielle et auditive. Nous tentons de l'approcher sans grand succès jusqu'à présent.'' expliqua formellement Andy.

Mikoto (dans Seri) ne s'embarrassa pas de plus de détails et avança d'un pas décidé vers le centre du chaos, relâchant son pouvoir.

-''...mais... c'est bleu. Et mon épée de Damoclès dans tout ça ? ... Izumo ! Relâche mon épée !'' s'écria la jeune femme blonde en pointant le doigt en direction de Suoh Mikoto.

Munakata (dans Izumo), qui avait également constaté qui n'était plus en possession de ses pouvoirs de roi, se dirigea vers son corps – occupé par une petit fille - pour lui expliquer comment relâcher l'épée de Damoclès. Pendant ce temps, Izumo (dans Mikoto) refusait catégoriquement d'utiliser les pouvoirs en sa possession. La dernière fois, il avait détruit la moitié de la rue juste parce qu'un peu de liquide avait été renversé sur son bar.

De son côté, Misaki (dans Anna), pensant avoir une idée de génie, s'avança vers Saru (dans Misaki). Ils avaient besoin de plus de puissance de feu et il savait comment en obtenir sans se frotter à Kusanagi-san, bien trop dangereux.

-''Oy Saru ! Coupes-moi les cheveux tu veux ?''

Anna (dans Munakata) se tourna brutalement dans leur direction, son aura bleue explosa et l'épée de Damoclès apparut, détruisant instantanément les illusions de Neko sous les vagues d'irritation chargée de pouvoir qu'elle ne contrôlait d'aucune façon; sauvant ainsi Enomoto d'une horde de siamois volants.

Neko apparut au milieu de la place, l'air paniquée et prête à s'enfuir. Shiro et Kuroh se précipitèrent vers elle pour la calmer avant que Mikoto (dans Seri) n'aille la tuer. Quelques minutes furent nécessaires pour la calmer suffisamment. Ils se rendirent par contre vite compte que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus la pelote de laine en sa possession et qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle conclut en tirant la langue à Kuroh, l'accusant de la perte de la pelote de laine puisqu'il était celui qui la poursuivait ce matin.

Kuroh et Neko entamèrent donc un jeu du chat et de la souris autour de Shiro qui ne savait où donner de la tête.

-''Faites coucou à la caméra !'' fit Totsuka Tatara, effrayant tout le monde car surgit de nulle part. ''Je pense que j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser !''

À ces mots, il sortit la pelote de laine tant recherchée de son blouson.

-''Je l'ai ramassée ce matin alors que nous étions encore dans la rue, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle était importante et comptais me mettre au tricot... mah, pas grave, j'irai m'en acheter d'autres !''

A ces mots, il la lança au milieu des victimes du changement de corps, sous les regards effrayés de ceux-ci – et si l'invention de l'abruti se cassait ? La seule pelote au monde capable de terroriser de grands rois et personnes au pouvoir dévastateur atterrit sur le sol dans un grand bruit, et une obscurité désormais familière les engloutis.


	4. Chapter 4

Un chapitre plein de bakateries en bonus parce que... nous adorons les chapitres bonus sans queue ni tête !

Chapitre 4 : où Totsuka Tatara joue au journaliste.

Le petit coin des interviews menées par Totsuka Tatara auprès de Homra et du Scepter 4, avant, pendant et après les évènements.

-''King, qu'as-tu appris de cette expérience inédite dans le corps d'un lieutenant du Scepter 4 ? Était-ce enrichissant ?''

-''... Je plains les femmes. Elles méritent le respect... Totsuka, respecte les femmes.''

-''Aye aye !''

...

-''Saru-kun, des impressions ?''

-''Tsk, le lieutenant aurait mieux fait de rester hors de mon bureau... Maintenant il est couvert de pâte de haricots rouges et en plus le jeu du solitaire a disparu de mon ordinateur ! Je n'ai plus qu'à jouer au démineur maintenant... Encore heureux qu'elle n'aie pas touché à ma poupée à l'effigie de Misaki !''

-''Je... vois... Saru-kun, je te laisse... Essayes de te remettre !''

...

-''Alors Munakata-san, expérience profitable ?''

-''Je n'ai pas d'expérience personnelle à faire partager mais je n'apprécie pas que mes dossiers soient remplis de dessins enfantins. Je dois tous les refaire maintenant. Sans compter les pots de milk-shakes qui traînaient sur mon bureau... Suoh Mikoto n'a donc jamais appris à cette petite à utiliser une poubelle ?''

...

-''Anna-chan, tu veux me dire un petit mot ?''

-''Je savais voir les gens de haut. Ça donne l'impression que je peux les écraser de ma supériorité.''

-''A... Anna ? Je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça...''

-''Mais les adultes se font arrêter pour des choses que je ne comprends pas. Je ne veux pas être adulte. En plus Mikoto m'a dit des choses bizarres à propos de ça...''

...

-''Kamamoto, as-tu remarqué des choses étranges ces derniers temps ?''

-''C'est marrant que vous me demandiez cela Totsuka-san, vous aussi vous avez remarqué ? D'abord il y a eu Kusanagi-san qui restait silencieux quand on touchait à son bar, peut-être qu'il était ivre ? Et puis Anna m'inquiète beaucoup. Elle s'exprimait comme Yata-san ce matin, a pris son skateboard et a exigé des vêtements masculins... Vous pensez que c'est mauvais pour une petite fille de rester entourée d'hommes et que maintenant elle veut en devenir un ?''

...

-''Akiyama-san, merci de m'accorder votre temps. Il s'est donc passé des choses étranges au sein du Scepter 4 ?''

-''Je ne dirais pas vraiment étrange mais je me demande ce que Fushimi-san a bien pu faire pour que nos deux supérieurs aillent le retrouver dans son bureau... ça devait être quelque chose de grave.''

...

-''Doumyouji-san, que pensez-vous de cette mésaventure ?''

-''Je suis soulagé d'avoir appris la vérité. Je pensais que mes supérieurs étaient tous devenus fous. Le lieutenant était... relativement grossière, s'étonnait de choses normales et confondait les gens... Ne parlons même pas de Fushimi-san qui avait un air tellement responsable que c'en était écœurant. Et le commandant avait l'air complètement ailleurs. Et il grignotait entre les repas. Ce n'est tellement pas lui.''

...

-''Docteur Weissman, j'aurais quand même une question à vous poser : je me trouvais moi aussi sur place lors de l'incident, or je n'ai pas été touché. Pourquoi cela ?''

-''Très bonne question mon cher Totsuka ! Il se trouve que cette machine était programmée pour ne toucher que les personnes possédant un certain degré de pouvoir voyez-vous. Vous ne devez pas être suffisamment puissant que pour permettre le transfert de votre esprit.''

...

-''Kokujouji-san, que pensez-vous de votre ami Weissman ?''

-''Et bien, parfois la bêtise de son esprit léger me surprend encore. Franchement, dissimuler une invention aussi dangereuse dans de la _laine_, vous y croyez vous ? Et il me semble que c'est de famille, son neveu Isana Yashiro, fils de sa sœur Claudia, passe son temps à traiter son ami Yatogami Kuroh comme sa femme. N'a-t-il toujours pas compris qu'il s'agissait d'un homme ?''

-''Aaaah... Kokujouji-san, je pense qu'il faudra que je vous explique quelque chose à ce propos...''

...

-''Donc, Totsuka-san, vous êtes en train de me dire que c'était Yata-san dans le corps de Anna ? Mais alors... pourquoi est-ce que que Anna vient de sortir avec Yata-san pour prendre des leçons de skateboard ? Ce truc laisse des séquelles !'' s'écria Kamamoto.

-''Ah, il me semble bien que je l'aurais remarqué avant s'il y avait eu un triangle amoureux entre Mikoto-san, Kusanagi-san et la femme des bleus...'' nota Eric.

-''Ah ? Raconte-moi ça plus en détails Eric-kun !'' lança Totsuka en approchant sa caméra du blond.

...

Par la suite, Homra et Scepter 4 dû subir encore plus d'humiliations le jour où Totsuka les convia à une diffusion de son film : un magnifique montage de tout ce qu'il avait filmé et recueilli à propos de cette journée mémorable.

FIN

Les inventions de Weissman reviennent dans : Weissman Inc saison 2, panique à la plage. Coming soon... or not.


End file.
